


【亨本】迁就（上）

by AquaHyacinth



Series: 瞎几把乱写的亨本。 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 厕所play, 角色扮演
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaHyacinth/pseuds/AquaHyacinth
Summary: 亨利有时候会提出一些过分的要求。而本•阿弗莱克总是会迁就他。毕竟他们都深爱着彼此，不是吗？
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Ben Affleck
Series: 瞎几把乱写的亨本。 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605166
Kudos: 21





	【亨本】迁就（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 亨本PWP。  
> 恋人间的小情趣x角色扮演（嫖客x男妓）。  
> 厕所play。  
> dirty talk预警。  
> 应该有下。嗯。应该有。（咕）  
> 世界上最惨的事莫过于梦里写了几万的PWP，然后你就醒了。

本走进厕所的时候发现，这儿居然只有一个人——毕竟对这种鱼龙混杂的小bar来说，难得可贵。  
年轻人，上身套着一件白色背心，胸口浓密的毛发从浅色的布料上透出一层阴影，深色的头发在小便池前暖黄色的灯下泛出一种类似栗色的光泽。他随意的走到对方边上，目光斜斜的扫过那人下身。  
哇哦。大家伙。  
出于礼貌，本只是略微瞟了一眼就收回了目光，自顾自的解开皮带和拉链解决生理需求。他听见边上传来布料的摩擦声，感受到了移动的带起的气流。  
真是潦草啊。他这么想。他的裤子拉链拉起来了吗？  
猝不及防的，一只手从侧后方伸了过来，把本刚掏出来的小兄弟握在了手里。那指节干燥炙热，有些粗糙的拇指指腹覆在顶端色情的揉按了两下，刺激的本浑身一颤，硬生生把尿意憋了回去。另一只手从左侧绕到本身前，有力的小臂从背后锁住了中年男人的腰，隔着T恤那一层薄薄的衣料一下一下的摩挲着人类薄弱的小腹。  
年轻人略略比他矮点，对方把下巴搁在本肩头，冲他耳朵里吹了口热气。  
“I get you.”

后背抵在厕所隔间的门板上，木制品受力的那一部分发出咯吱一声轻响。本睁着眼，迷茫着事情的发展走向，有些怀疑自己是不是醉了。  
可他今天才刚来这里，还没喝上酒呢，急迫的年轻人就半拖着衣衫不整的他把他推进了狭窄的隔间。这可不是什么好兆头。  
急不可耐的亲吻。先前控制着本的腰的那只手从他下腹往上游走，路过了胸膛，抚摸着本的脖颈，本被逼的微微仰着头，下巴上传来濡湿的、亲吻舔吮所特有的触感。  
“嗯……等等……”密不透风的攻势下本的喉咙里情不自禁漏出了一声轻喘，双腿间被对方挤进来的一条腿顶开，不论他要不要尝试合拢双腿都是在对方肌肉紧实的大腿上遛鸟。  
这太过了。  
“等什么？”他的瞳仁是蓝色的，在睫毛的阴影里被晕染成了带着压迫感的深色，“前台可是告诉我了，”他凑在本耳朵边，色情的用舌面和他耳廓亲密接触，把耳垂那一小块软肉卷在微尖的犬齿下，“出来卖的里，你是这儿玩的最开的那一个。”  
他脸上带着恰到好处的轻浮和恶意，色情又强势，摆明了要发展出一场嫖客强奸男妓的戏码。  
如果只谈这个，本简直要为他鼓掌了。操他的。  
“不……我不是……”  
“虽然不年轻了，但是屁股还是最紧的那个。”亨利用手撩起本的衣服下摆，伸进去揉弄他胸脯，逼着本用一阵轻喘把自己嘴边无力的拒绝咽了下去。“是真的吗？他们说二十美元就能让你跪下来口，五十美元就能干你的屁股——我给你一百美元，你是不是就能让我随便弄，想干什么就干什么？”  
“看起来一脸纯洁的样子——但是别在我面前装什么贞洁烈女，否则我就撕碎你的内裤扒开屁眼让你看清楚自己后面是不是都已经被干成一条线了。”  
几张五十美元的钞票被塞进了本内裤里，亨利甚至贴心的把他颤巍巍的小兄弟揉按了两下也塞了回去——贴心个鬼。纸质的钞票在有限的空间里被揉皱了贴在本半勃的阴茎上，亨利隔着内裤把那一团握在掌心恶意的揉搓，粗糙的纸面磨着柱身和敏感的顶端，时不时还有纸张薄而利的边缘刮出刺痛。  
这下子本完全硬了。  
亨利把手放在了本的屁股上，手指勾住裤子后腰把他的外裤往下扯，隔着内裤去捏那两团手感极好的臀肉。然后他骂了一句娘。  
“操你的。”他这么说，狠狠的拧了一把，“你这么穿就是来挨操的是吧。”  
小一号的三角内裤，紧紧的绷在本的屁股和屌上，不同的是特制的情趣内裤在臀缝的位置开了一长条口子，能让他不脱内裤，只要撅起屁股就能卖屁眼。“还是湿的。”亨利用手指去摸那个柔软的小口，又烫又软，他只是试探了一下那儿就轻而易举的吞进了两个指节，“你后面还含着你服务的上一个客户的精液吗？”  
“……没有。”咄咄逼人的压迫感，本脸色泛红，嗫嚅着仿佛已经被情欲掌控，“我只是……刚从家里出来，我才起床没多久……”  
没什么只是，就是早上的时候他还跟亨利在乱糟糟的床单上来了一发，然后含着他的精液一觉睡到了晚饭后。  
该死的下流，又该死的符合这个场景，仿佛事情就该这么发展。  
本从鼻子里发出几声辨不出是舒服还是难受的哼声，在亨利听来那就是在撒娇。  
“你现在可是营业中。”  
“所以，小婊子。现在你该跪下来舔我了。”

已经不再年轻的男妓用嘴吮着嫖客粗大的性器，努力控制着自己把那硕大的龟头吞到喉咙深处。他块头不小，在这隔间里小的逼仄施展不开，脱的只剩下一条情趣内裤跪在地上服侍对方，连脸颊上的小痣都透出几分情欲的气息，鼓胀的下体被束缚在胯下小一号的三角裤里，赤裸的乳肉上有几道显眼的指痕。  
而出了钱的金主靠在隔间的活动门上，除了解开的裤头和被人含在嘴里的性器之外甚至称得上衣衫整洁。“深一点。”亨利的手按在本后脑勺微微用力，手指轻轻揪扯住发根，舔了舔嘴唇。“手别闲着，好好揉一揉你自己那对奶子。”  
他肆无忌惮的指使着廉价的男妓一边给自己做口活一边为了取悦他而玩弄自己的身体。本的呼吸间都是亨利胯间的气息，他前后活动着吞吐口中的异物，舌头舔过柱身和龟头，掀起眼帘无意识的的递出引诱的意味，同时手上遵循对方的指令爱抚着自己的胸部，五指分开覆在上面大幅度的揉按，质感介于肌肉和脂肪之间的丰盈乳肉就在这个过程中时不时的从手指的空隙里半溢出来。直把胸口两团乳肉都揉的浮了好几层红痕，勾的亨利两眼发直吞着唾沫，他这才放缓了手上的力道，转而用几根手指夹住自己已经被揉软了的乳头，掐着乳晕时而粗暴时而温柔的挑逗自己的敏感点，喉咙里发出意味不明的声音，然后把它们又捉弄的挺立起来，在一大圈深色乳晕上更显得惹人犯罪。  
是的，惹人犯罪。  
天呐。亨利靠在木板上盯着面前伏在自己胯下“敬业”而又肆无忌惮的“男妓”，整个人都快烧起来了。嫖娼本来就是犯罪。他心想。哪怕是男妓也是。  
或许这种时候，面前这个人就是罪恶本身。他诱惑着亨利，诱惑着他做出某些更过分的事情，更下流、也更肆无忌惮。  
哪怕亨利知道本来就是对方在纵容迁就自己。  
想亲他，摸他，侵犯他，占有他，羞辱他玩弄他，甚至……弄坏他。  
于是亨利把自己的性器从本嘴里抽了出来，对方仍旧跪在地上，甚至眨了眨眼无辜又迷茫的看着他。  
完美的，逼真的，一个不知道为何没能成功讨到金主开心的男妓，色情的代名词，迷茫又惶恐。  
勾人的简直让亨利没办法继续胡思乱想。  
他盯着那张杂糅了情欲和单纯的脸。本似乎没察觉到什么，只当是个碰上了个大方却又不太好打发的主顾，亨利突然就意识到了什么。  
就好像身边一直都有一条星河，自己看着他星光闪烁也可以任意采撷，明白这是只会照耀自己的独一无二的美景，可某个时候一颗星星有意无意间擦过指尾在掌心跳跃了一下，平白无故的就泄出一腔喜爱与纵容，把心压的沉沉的。  
勾人的男妓被难伺候的主顾从地上扯了起来。“我真是爱死你了……本。”他凶狠的亲吻怀里的人，用唇齿细细品尝，弄得本简直摸不着头脑。  
“今天晚上你就是我一个人的婊子。”他既像个合格的嫖客，又像个中二的男孩。“现在，我要把你弄坏了。”  
拜托。他比谁都清楚，怀里的人也爱死自己了，所以才会纵着他，两个演员玩这种拙劣的角色扮演情趣，在这个厕所里做他一个人的婊子。  
本爱他——他比谁都清楚，但是有时候某些细节攒出来的，就好比是你面对一只蜡烛和光落在你手心给予你温度，他只是突如其来的感性了那么一下而已——仅此而已。  
毕竟年轻人总是更冲动，不是吗。  
这该死的，甜美的炽烈的爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 混北极圈真的会使人产粮。  
> 哪怕你文笔也是真的辣鸡。


End file.
